What She Really Wanted
by kdr2730
Summary: An innocent dinner invite by her Mom shows Aria who she really wants.
1. Dinner and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. ****Not written for money. Just enjoyment. **

Ever since Jason's return to Rosewood, Aria had been in a state of unknowns. She had started dating Ezra at the beginning of the year only to have her feelings for him tested every time she saw Ali's older brother.

Ella Montgomery knew her daughter was struggling with how she felt about both Ezra and Jason, but she didn't know how to help her. Inviting Jason over for a home cooked meal seemed harmless until she told Aria, who seemed to go into shock about him coming over.

Aria heard the doorbell but couldn't bring herself to get off her bed. She had been sitting in the same spot for an hour trying to wrap her head around Jason coming over and being invited by her Mom of all people. She understood her Mom's reasoning for the invite, Jason was all alone in his house and deserved a home cooked meal, but did it have to be here? She didn't know how she felt about Jason besides for turning into a crushing school girl every time she was around him just like she had when Ali was alive.

Ella answered the door to a nervous looking Jason. "Hello Jason, come on in. Mike is up in his room and Aria should be down shortly also or you may hang out in the living room if you like."

"Thanks Mrs. Montgo-Ella, I mean. These are you for you." Handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Taking a few steps into the house Jason was met by Byron Montgomery. The two men shook hands and nods before Jason headed upstairs to see how Mike was doing with his counseling, but also hoping for a view of Aria. Walking towards Mikes room Jason noticed that Aria's door was slightly cracked but he couldn't see inside and didn't want to pry, but he did wonder if she was as nervous about this night as he was.

Hearing Jason enter Mike's room, Aria quickly went down stairs and into the kitchen. Catching her breath she was surprised when her Mom handed her a cup of water.

"Drink this and take a couple deep breaths." Ella told her nervous daughter.

Aria did as her mother instructed being ever so curious as to why her Mom was so okay with this. Ella left her daughter standing there wondering while some of her assumptions seemed to be correct. There was something going on between Aria and Jason even though neither seemed to be willing to state what it is. Smiling to herself she began setting the table with food.

After leaving her Mom smiling in the kitchen Aria went into the living room and turned on the stereo to calm her nerves. She slowly started to sway to the music and lose herself in the notes when she gained a partner.

At the sight of Aria swaying to music in the living room, Jason couldn't hold back any more. He wanted to hold her and be near her. So he went up and when she spun he joined in.

No words were spoken between Jason and Aria as they swayed together to the music in her living room. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating as fast as she assumed her was. Loving being in his arms Aria relaxed and let her mind wander to whether or not this is what it would be like to be with Jason all the time, care free and relaxed.

Coming out of the kitchen Byron and Ella stopped and watched their daughter dance with Jason and noticed how she didn't seem to have a care in the world unlike how she seemed to be around Ezra. Mike came down the stairs to the same sight as his parents. He had to admit it was strange to think of his sister dating the guy who had helped him out a lot recently he couldn't deny that they both looked happy. Hating to interrupt the scene in the living room Byron cleared his throat and Ella stated, "Dinner is ready. Everyone ready to eat?"

Looking at each other slightly embarrassed Aria and Jason headed to the dining room and took their places at the table and dinner began. The meal should have been awkward, but it was just the opposite, it was filled with silence yes but also conversation and laughter. Something that anymore seemed to be missing from everyone's life. After dinner was finished the guys returned the living room to talk sports or something equally boring to Ella and Aria. Aria stayed back to help her Mom with dishes.

"You seem to be at ease with Jason. Is there something you'd like to share with me. No pressure just curious." Ella asked Aria.

'Mom. Okay fine I am comfortable around Jason. He makes me feel safe and at home all at the same time. I don't have to try and be something or someone I'm not. When he first came back and I saw him he told me he missed my pink hair and that he liked it. Oh yeah and then not too long ago he kissed me and told me he cared about me.' Aria spilled to her mom all in one breath.

Ella stopped doing the dishes and turned to look at her daughter who looked relieved to have told someone all of that.

'Aria, everything you just told me about Jason making you feel safe and at home I can almost guarantee you make him feel the same way. I know the way people look at him and judge him because of his past, but you don't. You welcomed him back to Rosewood and became his friend.'

'Mom what about Ezra? I know you and Dad don't like him, but he is my boyfriend and I love him.'

'Who are you trying to convince here Aria, me or you?'

'I don't know anymore. Everything with Ezra seems to take so much work, but with Jason it all comes so effortlessly.'

'Sounds like you need to explore how you really feel about Jason and Ezra.'

The mother and daughter duo finished the dishes and walked into the living room carrying coffee for the men. Aria handed Jason a cup and stared into his green eyes and saw what her Mom had been talking about. Jason looked like he had found that place to be happy in Rosewood he was so desperately looking for. Byron, Mike and Ella all looked at each other realizing that other two in the party had no idea they were still there. The evening finished without the cops showing up, A texting Aria, and her parents not fighting. A success on many levels Aria thought as she walked with Jason to sit on her front porch.

Jason leaned against the railing of the porch and watched Aria. He noticed how relaxed she was and how all night she had been smiling and not the fake one she put on at school, but a real one that reached her eyes. Aria turned to find Jason staring at her. She slowly started to him for which he opened his arms and invited her into his embrace. The two stood in the embrace for several minutes. Neither of them knowing that Aria's Mom was standing the living room watching them through the big window. Ella smiled again when she saw her daughter go to Jason. While she and Byron were slowly coming to grasp with their daughter dating Ezra, she would much rather see Aria with Jason. The boy with a troubled past, still facing his demons in different ways, but also helping their son face his all while caring for their daughter in more ways than she realized.

The hug on the porch between Jason and Aria soon turned to more as Jason's hands made their way from Aria's waist to cup her face. Facing Jason, Aria realized how badly she wanted to kiss him again. It was something she had been ignoring all night because of Ezra, but standing here on her porch she couldn't ignore it anymore and accepted Jason's lips when they met hers with soft but growing pressure. Aria grabbed handfuls of Jason's shirt trying as hard as she could to be closer to him. The kiss changed from sweet to longing in a matter of seconds. Both Aria and Jason finally giving into what they wanted from each other. His hands becoming more and more tangled in her hair while Aria's hands had found the hem of Jason's shirt and were beginning to work their way up it.

Breaking the kiss needing oxygen Jason looked into Aria's glossy eyes and realized they had just made out on her front porch. Slowly taking his hands from her hair Jason looked past Aria and at her front door.

'What's wrong?' Aria asked confused as to why Jason was pulling away from her.

'You're still unavailable and we just made out on your front porch Aria. Neither of those things go together.' Jason responded in an as evenly spoken tone as he could get out.

Ella had stood in the living room of her home and watched her daughters hug with Jason turn into something much more in a matter moments but was surprised to notice her husband had come to stand beside her. Byron had snuck up to see what his wife was watching so intently and saw their daughter in a lip lock with Jason. Something in his head told him he should go out and break up the kiss but something in his heart told him that Aria wanted to kiss Jason and had all night. Both Ella and Byron stood where they were and watched what happened next.

Aria stepped out of Jason's warm embrace and stared at him. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want to be with her? It nearly broke Jason's heart to look into Aria's hurt eyes but he couldn't do this. She would have to choose between him and Ezra. Afraid of her decision Jason turned and walked down the steps and headed to his car. Watching Jason walk away Aria realized this must have been what it was like for him to watch her walk away the first time they kissed. The closer Jason got to his car the more Aria's heart and head screamed for her to stop him.

'Jason. Wait. Stop' came out before Aria realized what she was doing. She was down the steps and only a few steps from Jason. He slowly turned around and Aria came running into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. Before he could register what was going on Aria's lips met his and gained intensity when he arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

Ella Montgomery stood in her living room that Thursday night and watched as her daughter finally stopped the fighting that had been going between her head and heart since Jason DiLaurentis had returned home.


	2. Explanations

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only entertainment**

Please enjoy the second chapter. 

* * *

Aria sat straight up in her bed with a start, eyes wide open, smiling to herself she laid back down and remembered the events that had taken place the night before. Jason had come over for a home cooked meal but it had turned into something much more than that. Before he had gone home she had realized that she truly did want to be with him and not Ezra. Thinking about that realization she knew that she had to break up with Ezra that afternoon after school. Getting out of her bed she realized that she wasn't really sad to see the relationship end, it almost felt as though it was the right thing to do.

Ella Montgomery stood in her kitchen getting breakfast ready for her family and thinking back to the night before. Her daughter had finally stopped fighting between what her heart and head wanted while Byron and herself had come to the realization that they would rather their daughter be with Jason than Ezra. Setting the table she heard the stairs creak and Aria walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom." Aria said as she seemed to float around the kitchen.

"Hi, Aria. You seem to be in a good mood."

'I am. I finally realized last night that I have known for some time who I really wanted, I just didn't want to admit it.'

'Well I'm glad that you are no longer in that state of unknowns as you put it.'

Mike and Aria decided to walk to school together that morning; they didn't need to speak because they both knew what the other was thinking. Mike was thinking about how happy his sister looked and how she seemed to not have a care in the world anymore. Aria was thinking about how Mike looked as though he was beginning to see the good side in life again and be happy and normal again. The siblings parted ways when they reached the school grounds, Mike to his friends, Aria to the man she had kissed several times the night before.

Jason and Aria walked into Rosewood High together so lost in conversation that she didn't even notice her friends standing by her locker waiting for her to hear how the dinner went. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all watched as Aria walked in with Jason and couldn't believe what they saw. Spencer was the first to admit, to herself of course, that Aria looked genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Hanna and Emily both looked from Jason and Aria to Spencer trying to figure out how in the world they were going to diffuse the fight that seemed to on the verge of happening.

Ending her conversation with Jason, Aria turned and headed to her locker to meet her friends who all had different expressions on their faces. Spencer looked as though she had just discovered this big secret while Hanna and Emily looked as though they were ready to jump in and start defending whoever they needed to in order to keep the peace.

Opening her locker Aria asked, "How did the studying go for your Chemistry test go, Spencer?"

"Good I guess. How about dinner last night? Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Spencer replied in a curious tone.

"Actually yes there is. But we don't have time to go into the details now, so I will tell you all at lunch." Aria told her three curious friends as she headed to class.

All four girls sat in their classes staring at the clock, lunch couldn't come soon enough. Spencer, Hanna and Emily all wondered what had happened the night before and why Aria was so willing to give up the information. Spencer was especially curious since it did involve her half-brother, a guy she was just getting to know in a different light than always accusing him of being a bad guy. Aria couldn't wait to tell her friends what had happened. She knew there was a slight chance that Spencer was going to throw a fit because Aria was in love with Jason, but she didn't care, she was done hiding.

Walking into the cafeteria all four girls sat down with their lunches and then the questions started coming from every direction.

"What happened?" Hanna asked with munching on her pretzels.

"Why did you walk in with Jason?" Emily asked while opening her water.

"You finally listened to heart, didn't you?" Spencer asked in a calm tone while staring at Aria.

Aria almost dropped her soda on her lap when Spencer asked her question. But without a second thought she answered, "Yes I did. I should have listened to it a long time ago. I know you and Jason are just getting use to each other as half-siblings and I don't want to mess that up, but I care about him and you. Please don't be mad about it."

Watching one of her best friends finally admit to liking Jason maybe even loving him Spencer couldn't hold those feelings against her. Plus if this morning had been any indication on how things would go between the two she was in no place to stand in their way. Two of the most important people in her life deserved to be happy.

Slowly replying, "I can't be mad at you for finally realizing who you really want. I'm just glad that Jason won't be moping around about you anymore. It was getting a little sad actually."

Aria reached over and hugged Spencer tight. "Thank you."

Looking at each other and then back to their other two best friends Hanna and Emily asked, "What about Ezra? You two are still together."

Turning to face the other two of their foursome, "I know, after school I'm going to go to Hollis or his apartment, where ever he is and break up with him. I don't want to hurt him but I want to be with Jason and we both deserve to happy."

Emily stared at Aria like she had three heads, "Two days ago you were sure you wanted to with Ezra, not Jason. You wanted to keep fighting for your relationship. What changed?"

"I did. I finally stopped fighting my feelings for Jason and stopped listening when my head would tell me that I needed to stay with Ezra because of everything that happened with his job."

Getting up and gathering her stuff Emily turned and looked straight at Aria, 'So you're going to break up with Ezra just because you guys have hit a couple bumps in the road? That's really low Aria.'

'Emily wait. Please. I know that didn't come out right and you have every right to be mad about how I'm ending it but you don't know what it has been like for me.'

'What do you mean what it's been like you for you? Ezra lost his job here because of your relationship, got fired from Hollis because of your father and can't find a job because you are still together. What is there not to get? You're running away from your problems just like Jason did when he was our age.' With that Emily turned and stomped out of the cafeteria.

Watching Emily walk away it was hard for Spencer and Hanna not to jump up after and make her see reason in Aria's decision, but looking at their friend they both realized that Aria wouldn't let Emily's outburst stop her from breaking up with Ezra.

After the last bell Aria sprinted to catch up with Emily, "Please, Emily understand I don't want to hurt Ezra, but do you really think it is better for me to stay in a relationship that doesn't make me happy just because of everything we both have lost?"

Turning towards her friend Emily finally realized why Aria was so okay with breaking up with Ezra, "You really do love Jason don't you?"

'Yeah I think I do. I think I have been in love with him since we were thirteen. I just never knew how strong it was till he returned.'

Reaching towards each other the two friends hugged and said they would meet up at Spencer's later after Aria had talked to Ezra.

Aria was standing in front of Ezra's apartment door trying to figure out how she was going to tell him about Jason and her decision that they shouldn't be together anymore when the door opened.

"Aria, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed we would do something together tomorrow."

"Ezra, we need to talk."

'Those words never have anything good to come after them so why don't you come in and we can talk in private.'

Entering the apartment that she knew all too well, Aria turned to face the man she had thought she was in love with.

"I'm not quite sure how to do this. But here goes…"

"Aria, stop. You want to break up don't you?"

"How did you? Who told you? I can't believe Emily, I thought she understood!"

"No Aria, Emily didn't tell me. You did or at least you have been since Jason DiLaurentis came back into town. I know you never lied to me about him but your feelings for him trump what you feel for me. For some weeks now I have been trying to block that out of my mind and focus on how to make you as happy as he seems to but I can't really compete."

Stepping towards a heartbroken Ezra, Aria explained, "I'm so sorry Ezra. I never wanted to hurt you. When we first started dating things were great and I loved being around you but anymore things have felt forced and not just on my side. You haven't seemed happy either."

Looking into Aria's still caring green eyes, "You're right. I don't think either of us have been happy but just going through the motions because neither of us had the courage to actually end things. You have Jason back in your life and I just got some surprising news of my own that I need to deal with. I think us breaking up would be the best thing."

Standing dumbfounded Aria asked, "You're really okay with breaking up? You aren't going to start yelling at me for being interested in another guy or about how I'm breaking your heart?"

"No Aria, I'm not going to yell at you. I can't yell at you because I know you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me. Just like you didn't intentionally mean to hurt Jason after the first kiss you two shared. Things happen, life changes and we need to change along with it. For us that just means that we are changing and growing apart."

Walking the rest of the distance between her and Ezra, Aria gave her first boyfriend a final hug and walked out of his apartment for the last time, knowing full well that she wouldn't be going back, but also that she wouldn't regret any of the time they had spent together.


	3. Happiness at Last

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, just enjoyment. **

Here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my story. Don't be afraid to review.

* * *

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all waiting in Spencer's living room when Aria came in.

"So how did it go?" Emily asked.

"Did you guys yell at each other?" Hanna asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to move on?" Spencer asked cautiously.

Looking at her three friends, "It went good. No Hanna we didn't yell at each other, we didn't need to we both saw this coming. Yeah I'm ready to move on. I think I have been for some time I was just too scared to face it."

The other three girls seem to take the information well and the conversation moved on to school and general gossip. Emily couldn't help feeling out of the loop because of what had happened at lunch earlier that day. She knew that Aria held no bad feelings toward her about it because they had talked after school but she needed Aria to know her feelings.

"Aria, can we talk alone for a minute?"

"Sure, Em."

The two friends walked over to the island, "I'm so sorry about my outburst at lunch, but I can't honestly stand back and say I'm okay with you starting to date Jason. I don't trust him and I can't just turn off the feelings I have about how he might be bad."

"I get that, but you aren't the one that is going to be dating him. It's not your decision on whether or not I date him. I respect your opinion Em, but you also need to see my side in this. Jason makes me happy and has never tried to hurt me or any of us for that matter. I know it is hard to change how you see someone but I think you really need to give him a chance."

"I'll try to see him in a different light but I'm not going to promise that at first I'm going to be okay with you dating him."

"That's okay, but please try and see this as a good thing. For once in the past 2 years we will all be happy. Isn't that something that should be celebrated?"

"It is but do you really have to date Jason to be happy?"

"I don't have to date him to be happy, but I'm going to date him. So either you support it or you don't, but I seriously hope that you can come around to see the good in Jason. Emily I don't want to argue about this. I respect your opinion but it's not going to change my mind."

Emily and Aria went back over to join Spencer and Hanna who were arguing over what movie they were going to watch. Hanna wanted to watch The Notebook for the zillionth time while Spencer wanted to watch something less dramatic. Aria didn't really care what they watched because no movie would be as good as having Jason in her life and them together.

Hanna being Hanna won the argument about the movie and The Notebook was put in and started while the girls all settled into their spots around the living room. Jason stood nervously outside his half-sisters house and watched the girls as they settled down for a girl's night. He hated to interrupt but Spencer had told him after school that Aria was going to break up with Ezra. He didn't know what to expect from it but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Here goes nothing." Jason said to himself as he knocked on the glass.

The four friends jumped when something tapped on the glass. Spencer was the first to turn around and see what it was. Seeing that it was Jason she smiled and went to hit Aria when she noticed that she was already up and moving towards the door. Aria had turned around a split second after Spencer and saw Jason. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she wanted to see him and hold him.

Opening the door, "What are you doing here?" Aria asked in a curious tone.

"Spencer told me about how you were going to break up with Fitz this afternoon and I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

Smiling, "Yeah I'm okay. He took the news better than I expected him too."

"So things between us can continue and we can date?"

Coming up to one of her best friends and half-brother, "Yes you can two can date. I won't even have any objections." A smiling Spencer stated.

Aria and Jason looked at each other and smiled knowing that they had the permission of someone very important to both of them. Aria turned and looked at her three friends and couldn't help but feel safe, she was with the people who meant the most to her.

"I think I'm going to head home." Aria said to no one in particular.

Spencer got off the couch once again, "Going home so you and Jason can have some alone time?"

With a wink and smirk Aria replied, "Maybe."

Hanna and Emily both turned around and told Jason and Aria to be safe on their walk back to Aria's.

After saying goodbye to everyone Aria and Jason started their short journey back to Aria's house. Holding hands and just letting the wind pass them by. They were both caught up in their own thoughts of being happy and didn't want to disturb the other by saying anything. When they arrived at Aria's Jason took her into his arms and just held her close. Her head was just above his heart and she could hear how fast the beats were coming. Jason rested his head on his girlfriend's head and just let the happiness he was feeling keep him holding her tight.

"Thank you." Jason said out the blue.

"For what?" Aria replied while looking up into her boyfriend's green eyes.

"For not judging me and allowing me to open up to you. I think I really did the happiness I have been searching for."

"Jason we all have skeletons. I can't judge you for yours unless I want you to judge me for mine. I'm so glad that you have found that happiness. But I also hope I had something to do with it."

"You have everything to do with it. Coming home was one of the hardest things I have done in my life but seeing you and being around you again has made it worth all of the trouble and memories."

Putting her arms around Jason's neck Aria kissed her boyfriend. Jason returned the kiss with just as much intensity as she gave him. When they broke apart Aria put her head back on his chest and looked up at the full moon. Both knowing that tomorrow when they woke up they would be together and have many days to look forward to. Nothing was going to stand in their way.


End file.
